Fire Tiger's Not So Peaceful Life
by PhoenixCrow
Summary: Kagome just came from China, she is now living with her, cousin Shampoo, and Grangmother Colonge(sorry if it's spelled wrong). But, then Kagome meets Ranma Saotome, and things start to get messy... M for saftey .
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fire Tiger's Not So Peaceful Life**

**Summary: Kagome just came from China, she is now living with her, cousin Shampoo, and Grangmother Colonge(sorry if it's spelled wrong). But, then **  
**Kagome meets Ranma Saotome, and things start to get messy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime series Inuyasha or Ranma. If there is anything, I use that you claim is yours then it's yours!**

* * *

"Aiya! Ranma!" Shampoo yelled, grabbing onto his arm.

Ranma groaned, trying to get free,"Not again."

"Ranma, come meet cousin, she come all the way from China, today."

She dragged him all the way to 'Cate Cafe'.

"Kagome, I want to show you fiancé!"

When she got no response, she went to Colonge.

"Great Grandmather, where cousin?" Shampoo asked walking into the kitchen only to gasp in shock

Colonge was tied upside down, over the stove, with a tape over her mouth.

"Grandmother, did Kagome do this?" Shampoo asked untying her.

"Yes child."

"Wow, this Kagome girl, must be tough, if she was able to get the ghoul in such a way." Ranma said grinning.

"Don't even think about trying to fight her, son-in-law." Cologne said hoping the counter with her old stick.

"What and why not?" Ranma asked frowning.

"Well as you can see, she's powerful, she is the suitor for the Amazon Tribe, Kagome, she has fought 1000 fights and never lost one."

"Apples and Oranges. What makes you think I can't beat this chick?" Ranma said pointing an accusing finger at Colonge.

"Well, then son-in-law, go on ahead, but when you lose. Don't come crying back to me."

"Great Grandmother, where Kagome go." Shampoo asked.

"I don't know, but if you find her take her necklace away from her." Colonge said hoping back to cooking her noodles.

"Ranma you help?" Shampoo asked waiting by the door.

"Yeah, I want a piece of this." he said cracking his knuckles.

...

"Where am I." Kagome asked, wandering around.

She sighed, she was just walking around, in the city of Nerima, trying to find Shampoo because she was bored.

While she was walking she heard a little squeal of a... pig?

She looked down to see she stepped on a poor black pig.

She got off of it and picked it up, brushing away dirt, "You poor little piggy, I'm so sorry." Kagome said frowning.

The pig blushed, she was pretty. Her hair tied into two twin buns and two twin lines of hair hanging down her face. She had sparkling blue eyes, and a little button nose, and cute luscious lips. She was wearing red Chinese dress.

The pig nodded quickly, then she noticed a yellow and black scarf.

"Do you belong to someone?" she said standing up.

The piggy nodded, "Okay well let's find your owner."

When Kagome started walking, she heard voices calling her name.

"Kagome!" yelled female voice.

She turned around to see her cousin Shampoo.

"Shampoo." Kagome waved her over.

When they caught up to her Kagome notcied someone else was with her.

"Kagome this fiancé Ranma, Ranma this cousin Kagome."

"I ain't no ones fiancé." he said not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Kagome giggled at little. "Well, then Shampoo, do you know whose piggy this is?" she asked putting her hand out.

"It's Ryoga, what are doing with him?" Ranma asked snatching him away from her.

Kagome's eyes widened a little, "I'm sorry I didn't know he was your pig." she said.

"Well you do now."

"Excuse, me but what have I ever done to you?" Kagome asked very confused.

"Ranma, he come to challenge you." Shampoo said.

"Oh, Kagome said raising a brow, "Is that so. Well them bring it on." Kagome said getting into fighting stance.

"No need to tell me twice." Ranma got into fighting stance throwing Ryoga over his shoulder, for him to land in Shampoo's hands.

Ranma was the first to attack.

He kicked. She dodged it, so fast Ranma didn't even see it.

She laughed, "I know that's not what you're trying to beat me with."

Ranma clenched his teeth, "Oh Yeah! Chestnuts Roasting On and Open Fire!" he yelled letting out his attacks.

Kagome laughed again, at his futile attempts. Ryoga stared wide eyed when she came out un scratched.

"This is child's play! You must have learned that from my Great Grandmother. How foolish, I was the one who made that up, but Grandmother helped me by adding a few tips."

Ranma's eyes widened.

Kagome got in the tiger stance, "Now, it's my turn!" she moved at a speed even Ranma couldn't match. Then Kagome punched his stomach so hard it, knocked the air out of him.

"Kagome, don't kill fiancé!" Shampoo yelled, running to Ranma's side.

"Whatever, the guy challenged me first." she shrugged.

Shampoo threw Ryoga at Kagome, "You go find piggy home. I take care of Ranma." Shampoo said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome nodded, "Do you know whose piggy it is?"

"Ask Akane Tendo." with that said Shampoo jumped up and went to 'Cat Cafe'.

"Tendo? Where have I heard that name before... Ah I remember!" she started to hope about, to her desired place.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers, this is my first crossover, so don't be harsh, but I'm all ears on your thoughts.**

**~Next Time on Fire Tiger's Not So Peaceful Life~**

**"P - chan!"**

**'P - chan, what kind of person, names a pig P - chan?"**

**"I do!"**

**"Whatever."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fire Tiger Not So Peaceful Life**

**Summary: Kagome just came from China, she is now living with her, cousin Shampoo, and Grangmother Colonge(sorry if it's spelled wrong). But, then Kagome meets Ranma Saotome, and things start to get messy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime series Inuyasha or Ranma. If there is anything, I use that you claim is yours then it's yours!**

* * *

"Great Grandmother!" Shampoo yelled.

Colonge came hopping out of the kitchen and onto the counter. "Yes Shampoo."

"Ranma and Kagome fight." she said laying Ranma on one of the tables.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I told him not to do it."

"But Great mother, what we do, Ranma no wake up."

"We'll just sit here and wait."

"Shampoo?"Colonge called.

"Yes?"

"Did you get her necklace?"

"No Great Grandmother, why?"

"I told, you guys to get the necklace! That thing, is the source of her energy!"

"Then, why take necklace?"

"Well because, if you don't, she could be unbeatable." she sighed. "Well, when Ranma wakes up from his nap we'll start discussing plans."

"Uh, Great Grandmother?"

"Yes?"

"Where Ranma go?"

Colonge fell over anime style.

...

Kagome knocked on the door of a dojo, known as 'Anything Goes Martial Arts'

"Hello?"

The door opened to reveal an average woman, with brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hello." she said smiling. "How may I help you?"

"Is this the place that Akane Tendo live?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, yes. Please wait just a moment."

She turned around and yelled, "Akane, a friend of yours has come to visit!"

She turned back around, "My name is Kasumi, what' yours?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Well, then Kagome come on in."

Kagome walked in, and was led to the place she guessed was the living room.

Please wait here while I go get some tea.

Kagome nodded and sat on the edge of the floor, leading to a nice garden.

Kagome was sitting there petting Ryoga, as he napped.

"P - chan!"

"P- chan? What kind of person, names a pig P- chan?"

"I do!"

"Whatever."

"Where did you find him?" Akane asked.

"Well, I was just walking, and then I found him in the street, I was walking with my cousin and she told me to find Akane Tendo."

"Oh, well thankyou." Akane said smiling.

Kagome smiled back.

"Akane step away from her." commanded a familiar voice.

They both turned and saw Ranma.

"Ranma." Akane said.

"Step away from her."

"Why? She found P - chan."

"She, she."

"Beat you up?" Kagome finished.

Rnma glared at her.

"Really you beat Ranma?" Akane said turning toward Kagome.

"Yeah," Kagome said smiling.

Akane grinned, "Cool, now I like you."

"What Akane, you can't do that."

"And, why not Ranma? Is it because she beat you?" Akane asked with a sly smirk.

"You, you argh." he got frustrated and hopped away.

They both laughed.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Hey Kagome want to train?"

"Uh, sure."

They walked to the dojo.

"Okay Kagome, I'm not going to go easy on you, okay, so don't go easy one me."

"Okay." Kagome nodded.

Akane got into fighting stance. She charged letting out a battle cry.

Akane punched at her chest, only to have Kagome slap her hand away.

Akane smiled, "You really are good.

Kagome smiled back, 'No it's just that you suck.' she thought.

Then Akane tried a kick, Kagome slaped her leg away.

Getting tired, Kagome grabbed Akane's arm when she was about to punch her, she put her other hand on her side, and flipped Akane to the ground softly.

"Wow, Kagome you're awesome." Kagome then a gain smiled.

"Yeah I guess."

"Let's go bathe, but before we do. Have you ever fallen in a pond of Jusenkyo(sp?)?

"No." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Okay, let's go then.

...

Ranma watched the whole thing, 'That bitch, she was going easy on her the whole time.'

Then he saw the necklace that the old ghoul was talking about.

"I've got to get that stupid necklace."

He followed them to the bath quietly.

When he was sure they were in the tub, he quietly opened the door.

He went through the clothes in the basket, as soon as he found the necklace the other door to the bath opened revealing a naked Kagome.

Ranma looked over and froze, he looked back at his hand to see, her necklace, and... her bra.

"You, you filthy PERVERT!" Kagome screamed kicking him into the afternoon sky.

She caught both her bra and necklace.

She quickly got dressed.

"Kagome what happened?" asked Akane.

"Oh, nothing, just a pest." she said smiling, throwing her necklace in the air, then catching it as if it were a ball.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers, I'm going to be working on all my stories, so if it takes me too long to update, I'm sorry, but please bear with me.**

**~Next Time on Fire Tiger's Not So Peaceful Life~**

**"I've got to have that necklace!"**

**"No you don't Ranma, it's just a necklace."**

**"Shut up piggy, I'll have whatever I want."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Fire Tiger's Not So Peaceful Life**

**Summary: Kagome just came from China, she is now living with her, cousin Shampoo, and Grangmother Colonge(sorry if it's spelled wrong). But, then **  
**Kagome meets Ranma Saotome, and things start to get messy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime series Inuyasha or Ranma. If there is anything, I use that you claim is yours then it's yours!**

* * *

"Kagome."

"Yes, Great Grandmother?" Kagome said playing with her necklace

"Will you please complete these orders?"

"Yes of course." Kagome grabbed the boxes of noodles.

"Please take then hot and ready and unharmed."

"Yes Great Grandmother."

Kagome rushed out of the café and went to take her first order.

**...**

Ranma was walking down the street, hands crossed at his head, and was whistling. He saw a familiar black pig.

"Oh Hey Ryoga!" Ranma said picking him up.

Ryoga began to squeal.

"What's the matter Akane dump ya?"

Ryoga shook his head, and started to rant in pig.

"Hey, I can't understand you." Ranma took out his emergency hot water and poured it on Ryoga.

"Damn, you Ranma!" Ryoga yelled.

"Oh hush it pig."

They went back and forth.

When they began to attack each other Ranma ran into something... or rather someone.

"O gaisi! ( Ow Damn!)" said an angry Kagome in Chinese.

"Oh no!" Ranma said backing away.

"Ha, Ranma's scared of a woman, there's the day!" Ryoga said smiling.

"Says the one with no pants."

Ryoga looked down, his eyes almost coming out of socket. He covered up his privates.

Kagome slowly stood up bangs over eyes.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" Ranma said.

her head came up instantly, "Ranma you Húndàn (asshole)! Do you see what you did?!" she said pointing to the boxes tipped over with noodles all around it.

"So, I'm sure the ghoul has more."

"So? So? You think this is acceptable, I want my money and if I don't get it I will kill you!" she said.

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try!" he said getting quite upset.

"Fine." she ran up to him in that unbelievable speed and kicked him to the wall. As soon as he hit it, she ran over and punched him over and over.

After she was finished he had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. She sighed in relief and then smiled widely.

"Well, Zàijiàn(bye) Ranma." she hopped off and left.

Ryoga went over to Ranma, his clothes magically on.

"Wow, she did a number on you." Ryoga peeled Ranma off of the wall, and started to walk, in the direction he believed was the Tendo residents.

**...**

Kagome arrived at 'Cat Cafe'.

"Now Kagome. Tell me why I've gotten calls of complaints about not receiving noodles?"asked Colonge.

"Well, I ran into "someone" and they knocked my stuff out of my hand, for no reason."

"Mhmm... Well I don't want you here causing a ruckus, so you have the rest of the day off." Colonge went back to her cooking, leaving an angry Kagome.

'That Húndàn I've been dismissed. I've never been dismissed before!' she mentally growled and then stomped out of the café.

**...**

Akane was walking home from shopping when she saw Ryoga carrying a beat up Ranma.

"Ranma!" Akane called out rushing to him.

"Oh, Akane."

"What happened to 'im Ryoga?"

"He got into a fight with Kagome."

"Really? Wait how do you know Kagome?"

Ryoga laughed nervously,"I heard Ranma say her name when he fought her."

"Oh, I guess that make sense. Well let's go to Dr. Tofu."

Ryoga nodded and followed Akane to the doctor's office.

**...**

"Dr. Tofu!" Akane called out.

Around the corner came a young man with light brown hair and glasses.

"Oh, Akane what can I do for you?"

"It's Ranma he was beat up pretty badly."

"Oh, really let me check it out.

Ryoga brought Ranma to the bed and laid him down.

"Hmm.. I see, they broke his nose, but I can fix that." He carefully grabbed his nose. Then he snapped it back in place.

There was silence then a blood curling scream.

"What the hell was that for!" Ranma yelled out grabbing his nose.

Dr. Tofu was smiling, while Ryoga and Akane were recovering from that loud yell just now.

"Well, your nose was broken so I decided to fix it for ya."

"You could have given me a warning." Ranma said. rubbing his abused nose.

Just then he remebered something.

"I've got to have that necklace!"

"No you don't Ranma, it's just a necklace." Ryoga said crossing his arms.

"Shut up piggy, I'll have whatever I want."

Ranma got up and started to look for Kagome.

"He never learns." Akane said.

"Nope, no he doesn't."

**...**

Kagome was so pissed, her aura around her was flaring.

'When I find that-'

"Hey you bitch, quit movin'" Ranma said annoucing his presence.

Kagome abruptly turned around fire in her eyes.

"You!"

Ranma stopped and backed away.

She started to inclose on him.

"Why do you keep causing me trouble, I've never done anything wrong to you! If I get fired, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ranma said hitting his back against the wall, getting in her face.

She screamed at him, and slapped him.

"I don't like you at all Ranma!" Kagome said.

"Well, I don't like you either! There was no reason for you to slap me, plus it wasn't like you were fired. You're just over reacting."

"I'll show you over reacting." she was about to hit him, when the old lady that always pours out her water, did it, a sudden fog came.

Kagome stopped quickly when she felt something soft.

When the fog disappeared, Kagome pulled her hand away when she saw what she was holding.

She blushed, "I'm sorry, I thought you were somone else." It was girl version Ranma, with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, it's alright."

Kagome smiled, but then she noticed something.

"Hey, where did you get those clothes from?"

"Oh, these old things, I got them from... from... a friend."

"Oh, really who?" Kagome asked suspicious.

"Well... it's embarrassing to say." Ranma said.

"Oh. Well it's okay."

"Come on for an apology for groping you how about I treat you to noodles."

"Um... Sure."

They walked to 'Cat Cafe'.

"Great Grandmother! Two bowls of Ramen please." Kagome said, sitting at a table.

"Okay, Kagome."

"So, what is your name?"Kagome asked.

"My name is... is Rana." Ranma said sweating.

"Really, what a weird name. My name is Kagome." Kagome said smiling.

When Colonge came out with two bowls of noodles, she noticed Ranma.

"Oh son-"

Ranma put his hands in the air, forming an 'X' and shaking his head.

Colonge sighed, "Whose your little friend?"

"Oh she's Rana. I'm just paying her back." Kagome said smiling.

Colonge smiled and sat the Ramen down.

When Colonge sat "Rana's" Ramen down she took a wrong step, it tipped over and fell on "Rana".

A fog appeared again. When it cleared Ranma was back.

Ranma yelled,"Ow, you old ghoul!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Ranma?"

Ranma looked over to a confused Kagome.

"I can explain." he tried.

"Ranma! I would just love to hear what you've got say now!" She said crossing her arms.

Ranma stood up and walked over o her.

"Well..." he grabbed both of her hands.

Kagome was shocked,"Well, the only reason I've been doing this is because, I think you're cute and I like you." he said putting on a blush.

Kagome blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah, so..." he leaned in as if he were about to kiss her. She closed her eyes.

When they were inches away, he suddenly pulled back. She opened her eyes, when she didn't get what she was waiting for. She saw a smirking Ranma with her necklace in his hands. She gasped.

He laughed,"You actually thought I like you?"

Her lips quivered. But she didn't cry. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"I've had enough!" she grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

Ranma's and Colonge's eyes widened.

It Was The Kiss Of Death!

* * *

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Thanks for reading my story there is more to come, so**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~Next Time~**

**"Kiss of Death?! Ranma this is bad!"**

**"I know, but I'll beat her!"**

**"You know you can't!**


End file.
